


The Perfect Dress

by Lafaiette



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Clothing Kink, Drag, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You should wear dresses more often, Peter.” the merc hoarsely says using his other hand to explore Peter’s body under the silky skirt. “They totally bring out your legs.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Dress

This is the most embarrassing thing ever happened to Peter and he hates himself so much it hurts.

Of _fucking_ course he had to lost the bet to Wade. Considering his usual luck things could be worse, but still… wearing a frilly maid outfit isn’t exactly in his priorities list.

“Is this really necessary?” Peter groans pitifully lifting the starchy apron. This costume is decorated with ribbons, lace, puffy sleeves and  its model is similar to the one Wade loves so much and wore during one of their team-ups.

That man sure loves cruel irony.

Said man shakes a finger in front of his face, frowning and “tsk”ing, and then holds his chin to look into his eyes.

“We bet that I could hide Logan’s beer in a place where he couldn’t find it. Turned out he didn’t find his best alcoholic friend until we told him - and he cut off my hands, but that’s another story…” Wade grins and for a moment he looks like a predator. “Thing is I _won_ and you promised to do what I wanted!” He eyes appreciatively Peter’s body dressed in the feminine dress and almost giggles. “And I totally want this!”

“You put that beer inside a smelly garbage bin, of course Logan couldn’t find it with his nose!”

“Shh, shh, Petey… those are mere details.”

Peter sighs opening his arms in a defeated gesture. “Fine! I’ll serve you for the whole day. Happy?”

“Not quite yet.”

Wade’s face turns serious and disapproving and he studies Peter’s stance for long seconds.

“I want you to call me ‘sir’. And moderate your tone, young boy, that’s not how a proper maid must speak to his master.”

Peter rolls his eyes - this is getting even _more_ embarrassing and he didn’t think it could be possible - and replies with not much enthusiasm: “Yes, sir.” Wade’s grin returns and he unceremoniously sprawls on the sofa and points at the kitchen as he turns on the TV.

“Now, my dearest, bring me something to eat. Something with a lot of hot sauce, meat and beans.”

“Uh… A taco?”

“That’s right, baby boy, you know how to make a man happy.”

Peter begrudgingly heads to the kitchen, trying to ignore the way the dress clings to his body,  but as he passes next to the sofa Wade slaps his butt.

The young man yelps and he should be annoyed, but Wade’s smirk and hungry stare make him feel otherwise.

“Goddammit…” he grunts as the stocking suddenly feels more tight around his lower parts.

“Language!”

 

Wade is a child. Not that Peter didn’t know this before, but now he has the complete, utter proof that his boyfriend is a 5 years old baby in a muscular man’s body.

He asks Peter to switch channel for him. To feed him. To fan him even if it’s winter and it’s freaking cold outside.

“Now dust the furniture with sexy movements of your hips.” Wade says smugly and Peter groans under his breath, taking and shaking the feather duster as if it’s made of heavy stone.

“That’s not graceful at all!” Wade punctually whines, throwing taco crumbs at Peter. “You should conquest me! Win me with your round butt and lean legs! Where is the sexy circular dance of your waist that should clearly suggest a sexual desire? Huh?”

“I’m sorry… sir.” Peter grunts, but he can’t stop the sigh that escape his lips. “Please, don’t throw food on the floor. I cleaned that one hour ago.”

“Then clean it again.” Wade grumbles spilling even more bread and lettuce. But then an idea forms in his mind, his face brightens and Peter braces for the next request.

“Yeah, clean it again. Bend over and show me how you pick up every crumb with your beautiful fingers, baby boy.”

The hot sensation in Peter’s stomach returns and he quietly obeys, forgetting the duster. He walks in front of the sofa, turns his back to Wade and bends over to clean the carpet, aware of the look the older man is giving him.

The embarrassment is gone, there is just that warmth in his groin and the strong desire to arouse Wade and play his game. There is nothing wrong with a little of roleplay, isn’t it? Maybe Peter lost the bet, but that doesn’t mean he can’t enjoy this too.

He slowly lifts the hem of the dress a bit, showing the stocking and the lack of underwear under it, and he hears Wade’s breath hitch.

“I fear it may take a while, sir.” Peter announces turning his head to give the older man a smile, which is so smug and wicked the poor guy can just stare at him and gulp audibly.

Peter deliberately goes slow, picking the crumbs one by one and bending more to look under the coffee table. As time goes by, Wade becomes restless, he starts shuffling his feet on the floor, brushing them against Peter’s, who’s wearing no shoes. Peter finally stands up again and puts some distance between himself and Wade: he is staring at him with heavy breath, his fingers digging into the sofa, lips wetted.

Peter elegantly bows, throws away the crumbs in the kitchen bin and resumes his dusting, the smug smile never leaving his face.

He takes incredibly care in cleaning every single thing in the house, avoiding Wade’s space and teasing him with his body from the distance. He knows he’s looking at him and he receives confirmation when the TV is turned off and he hears Wade’s heavy footsteps approach.

“Yes, sir? What can I do for you?” Peter asks with a small bow of his head as he turns to Wade. If he looked tense before, now he’s stiff and as motionless as a statue, just gazing at Peter.

The young man quizzically arches a brow and Wade finally moves: he snatches out from his hand the duster, throws it behind his back (it punctually knocks over a vase) and grabs Peter’s hips.

“I don’t know if this is in the list of my approved duties, sir.” Peter jokes placing a finger on Wade’s chin. “…But I’ll make an exception for you.”

He presses his lips on the scarred neck and moans into the warm skin as Wade raises the hem of the dress to grope his butt.

“You should wear dresses more often, Peter.” the merc hoarsely says using his other hand to explore Peter’s body under the silky skirt. “They totally bring out your legs.”

“Spandex does that too, sir.” Peter replies as he grinds slowly against Wade. He looks at him under his long eyelashes, laughing softly. “You always say that.”

“You look better with no clothes at all.” Wade growls and his hand grabs Peter’s manhood hidden by the stocking. The young man lets out a surprised gasp, but resumes his kisses on the other’s neck and his fingers plays with his jeans.

“Do you want me to bend again?” he asks looking into Wade’s eyes while removing his belt. “Or maybe I should lay on the sofa…” He sucks the chapped lips, earning himself a gorgeous moan, and when they pulls apart he licks suggestively his own mouth, tasting Wade’s saliva.

“But I have a third idea you may like, sir.”

Peter pulls down Wade’s pants, his eyes never leaving the merc’s, who is producing a low guttural sound in his throat.

“May I, sir?” Peter asks as his face is lined with Wade’s erection beneath the boxers and the older man whines softly.

“Jesus Christ, Peter…”

“I’ll take that as a yes, sir.” Peter smiles smugly and starts licking the head, wrapping his fingers against the shaft and moving them up and down. Wade moans loudly above him, caressing his hair and tugging it with powerful gentleness, thrusting slowly.

When Peter’s warm mouth engulfs his manhood, Wade gasps and his thrusts are faster, but he’s extremely careful not to hurt Peter or make him uncomfortable. The young man sucks and licks, tasting the uneven skin, the precome and fondling the balls. His own erection is almost painful, as it is constricted by the stocking, but hearing Wade’s moans and pleas is worth the discomfort.

“Peter… Peter…!”

One last tug and a slow, thoughtful lick on the tip is all Wade needs to come and Peter is ready to swallow and lick him clean.

“Did you enjoy that, sir?” he asks and laughs when Wade growls and kisses him, ignoring his own taste on Peter’s mouth.

“Bed.” the scarred man breathes out touching his dick again and Peter moans gratefully, the feeling of Wade’s rough skin on his erection incredibly relieving and hot.

“Let’s make another bet.” Peter suggests going out of character for a moment. “If you will manage to make me come in just three minutes… I’ll wear this dress for the whole week.”

“And if I won’t?” Wade’s eyes are bright with passion and arousal and Peter leans in to whisper seductively: “Then you’re gonna wear it.”

Wade’s grin is answer enough and as they stumble towards the bedroom, Peter thinks this dress suits him well after all… and if this is Wade’s reaction every time he wears it, then he’s totally going to put it on more often from now on.


End file.
